Slaughter Night
by Lady Sundance
Summary: Un mystérieux tueur s'amuse à reproduire des meurtres vus dans des films d'horreur célèbres. Lorsque Don comprend que Megan et son père sont les futures victimes du tueur,il se rend compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers sa collègue.
1. Chapter 1

Slaughter Night.

Los Angeles, 4 novembre 2008 :

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville et tout le monde avait rejoint son foyer. Une guerre des gangs avait débuté depuis peu et la violence ne faisait qu'amplifier, mieux valait rester chez soi, seul où en famille.

Carly venait de s'installer en ville, elle avait un peu le mal du pays car sa petite ville lui manquait. C'était aussi la toute première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, mais elle devait bien passer par là, c'était ici à Los Angeles que se trouvait la meilleure école d'architectes.

_- C'est juste pour quelques années et puis tu vas te faire des amies._

- Je sais maman, je me sens un peu seule mais cela fait à peine une semaine que je suis ici, cela dit c'est gentil de téléphoner.

_- De rien ma chérie c'est normal, je suis ta mère._

- Ecoute, j'ai rencontré quelques filles sympathiques à l'école et on a prévu une petite sortie en ville pour ce vendredi. Elles aussi sont issues de petites villes.

_- Je te fais confiance Carly, tu es assez grande pour choisir tes amies._

- Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, j'ai quelque chose dans le four.

_- Ok chérie et encore une fois, fais attention._

- Oui maman, bye et bisous à tout le monde.

_- Bye Carly._

La jeune fille, noyée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait été suivie depuis trois jours, elle ne remarqua pas non plus la silhouette sombre qui se tenait juste derrière sa fenêtre et elle ne savait pas non plus que sa porte n'était pas fermée à double tours.



Don Eppes savourait enfin un repas en famille lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

- Eppes.

_- Don, on a un meurtre sur les bras._

- Où ça Colby ?

_- Attends! Ah oui c'est au 1408 Mulberry Street. J'espère que tu ne mangeais pas ?_

- Si pourquoi ?

_- Parce que ce n'est pas beau à voir._

Une fois dans la voiture, Don se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire Colby par « ce n'est pas beau à voir » Depuis qu'il travaillait pour le FBI, il en avait vu des cadavres, certaines scènes de crimes étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, mais c'etait la vie, que pouvait il y faire ? Il était étonné d'entendre son ami et collègue réagir ainsi, lui un ancien marine qui avait du affronter bien pire en Afghanistan.

Don stoppa sa voiture juste devant un petit pavillon de banlieue paisible. La maison grouillait déjà de policiers et le voisinage était lui aussi éveillé.

- Sûrement pas habitué à voir la police se dit Don.

David et Colby se tenaient dans la petite cuisine, qui avait du être très coquette. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une vision d'horreur. Il comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire son collègue.

La jeune victime, une pauvre jeune fille était étalée au milieu de la pièce dans une marre de sang.

- Que dit le légiste ? Questionna Don

- Il s'agit de Carly McMillan, 21 ans de Antiga au Texas. Elle serait morte il y a environ une heure selon le légiste. Elle a eu la gorge tranchée par un crochet, l'informa David.

- L'agresseur a une sacré force car il l'a pratiquement décapitée, on peut même voir la moelle épinière s'énerva Colby.

- Comment savez vous qu'il s'agit d'un crochet s'étonna Don.

- L'arme du crime a été laissée sur place regarde, tout simplement.

David exposa alors à Don le sac contenant l'arme.

- Bon ok, nous avons donc un cinglé qui s'est amusé à tuer une pauvre fille avec un.. un crochet.

- D'après les voisins, elle était ici depuis une semaine. Elle ne connaissait personne remarqua Colby. Elle s'était inscrite dans une école d'architecture.

- On ne peut pas dire que son année scolaire commence bien fit remarquer David.

- Où est Megan s'étonna Don ?

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il était là et il venait à peine de s'apercevoir que le jeune femme n'était pas là.

- Sur… .

Colby fut soudain interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Bien merci Megan. Pour répondre à ta question Don, Megan est sur une autre scène de crime. Un homme a été tué avec un arc à flèches.

- Quelle nuit s'écria David.

Un jeune policier s'avança vers eux complètement paniqué.

- Vous devriez voir ceci, agent Eppes. Suivez-moi.

Les trois agents lui emboîtèrent le pas et le jeune homme les dirigea vers la porte de la cave où était écrit, en lettres de sang **_« Je sais ce que tu as fais l'été dernier _**»

- Cela ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Demanda David.

- Ce n'est pas ce fameux film où une bande de jeunes se fait massacrer par un tueur armé d'un crochet ?

- Si confirma Colby et sur la scène de crime de Megan, il y aussi un message en lettre de sang.

Don et David se tournèrent vers leur collègue, avec un air perplexe. Colby fini enfin par s'expliquer.

- Ce message dit **_« Détour mortel »_**. Étant fan de film d'horreur, je peux vous dire que détour mortel est un film racontant l'histoire d'une bande d'amis, pourchassés par des cannibales en pleine forêt. Une des victimes, un jeune homme, est tuée par des flèches, comme la victime de Megan.

- Si je comprend bien, un cinglé s'amuse à reproduire les meurtres de célébres films d'horreur.

- Oui ça m'en à tout l'air conclu Colby.


	2. Chapter 2

Slaughter Night.

L'agent Don Eppes était installé à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette affaire était assez pénible à gérer car un tueur en série psychopathe est un type de criminels très difficile à arrêter.

- Don ?

- Salut Megan, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ça va par contre toi, tu as une tête de déterré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ce dossier qui te fatigue déjà?

- Non, c'est juste que l'affaire est déjà en première page des journaux de ce matin, les gens vont paniquer, comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes à gérer avec cette guerre des gangs.

- Je comprends, mais les gens doivent être informé, cela dit les journalistes n'y vont pas de main morte et leurs proses peuvent s'avérer assez crues.

- Passons à autre chose que ces journalistes. Qu'est ce qui ressort de ta scène de crime ?

- C'est le même mode opératoire, les portes n'étaient pas fermées, ce qui a permit au tueur de rentrer sans être inquiété. Il y a aussi la phrase en lettres de sang et le meurtre similaire à celui d'un film.

- Oui, souviens-toi l'été dernier pour ma victime et détour mortel pour le jeune homme.

- Les deux agents furent interrompus par David, et d'après sa mine déconcertée, il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Don, Megan, il se pourrait que les victimes d'hier soir ne soient pas les deux premières.

- Explique toi demanda Don

- La semaine passée, un homme a été retrouvé mort dans son sous-sol, et tenez-vous bien, l'arme du crime est une tronçonneuse.

- Quelle horreur murmura Megan.

- D'après le légiste, l'assassin a utilisé son arme sur sa victime encore vivante, après l'avoir suspendue à un crochet de boucher.

- Il faut être un monstre pour faire ça s'énerva Don. Y avait-il un mot près du corps ?

- Oui et devinez quoi ? Massacre à la tronçonneuse.

- Qui est la victime ?

- Il s'agit de Eric Benson, 30 ans. Il n'était pas en ville depuis longtemps, 3 semaines tout au plus.

- Attendez une minute s'écria Megan. Luis Hernandez était en ville depuis 2 semaines et Carly aussi.

- On aurait donc un assassin qui s'attaquerait aux nouveaux venus ?

- Mais oui et c'est le point commun entre les victimes. Les tueurs en série choisissent leurs victimes selon certains critères. Jusqu'à présent, on a eu difficile de voir ce qui les liaient car on a deux hommes et une femme, mais maintenant c'est clair.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'attire chez ce type de personnes d'après toi, après tout c'est toi la spécialiste Megan ? Questionna Don.

- Ils sont nouveaux ils n'ont pas encore tous leurs repères, ils ont peu d'amis, ils sont peut plus vulnérables.

- Pour savoir ça, il a du les suivre, car il savait aussi que ces futures victimes vivaient dans un quartier calme. La plupart des gens ne ferment pas leurs portes à clef les informa David.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu lâche de s'attaquer à des personnes nouvellement établies en ville fit remarquer Don.

- Oui tu as raison c'est un peu comme tirer dans le dos. Il choisi des gens sans ami, sans repère et donc plus faibles.

- Préviens Colby on va se réunir pour mettre tout cela au clair.

- Bien Don. David approuva Don d'un mouvement de la tête et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Les agents du FBI étaient maintenant au complet dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient pour se réunnir lors des enquètes.

Colby avait été informé des dernières conclusions de l'équipe.

- Vous savez, je suis un grand fan de films d'horreur et croyez-moi, celui qui a fait cela n'est pas un amateur. Il connait des détails sur ces trois films, ce qui me fait penser qu'il les a vu au moins plusieurs fois.

- Donc pour toi, ce n'est pas un fan de la dernière heure?

- J'en suis certains Don, ce type là, c'est ce qu'il fait, on a pas affaire un malade qui ne sait pas comment tuer et qui c'est dit qu'assassiner selon le mode opératoir de ces tueurs fictifs peut être original. Il a un vrai plan dans la tête, il sait où il va Don et il ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois en prison.

L'agent Don Eppes commençait à stresser légèrement, lui et son équipe n'avait pas grand chose pour y voir clair dans l'enquète et Charlie, comme quoi un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, était en Europe pour un coloque rassemblant les plus grands génies des maths.

- Don, tu as pu te débrouiller sans Charlie, on va trouver ce malade tenta de le rassurer Megan.

- Colby, toi qui t'y connais, tu dois bien être informé des sites de fans, des forums ou je ne sais quoi intervint David.

- Mais oui, les sites de fans, les forums, on y trouve de vrais malades parfois s'écria Colby. Attendez, je me souviens d'un site où les inscrits peuvent participer à son évolution.

- Quoi, que veux tu dire par là?

- C'est assez simple en fait, ce site s'appelle , il n'est dédié qu'aux films d'horreur. Il suffit de s'y inscrire pour critiquer les films et participer à sonl'évolution en proposant de nouveaux films dans la database.

- Comme des sortes de fiches questionna David.

- Oui c'est cela, chaque fiche comprend le titre du film, un résumé ainsi que le noms des acteurs, des scénaristes et des réalisateurs. Il a parfois une bande annonce sur la page.

Colby s'empressa de se connecter au site. La page principale annonçait la couleur, un fond noir, avec une femme qui hurle et tronçonneuse en arrière plan. Le nom du site est en caractère sanguinolent et des bandes annonces de films d'horreur défilent sans arrêt.

- Bon nous connaissons l'existence de ce genre de site mais cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup lança Don sur un ton qui en disait long sur son moral.

- Nous pouvons toujours contacter les créateurs de ce site ainsi que ceux des sites amis, toutes critiques de films sont étudiées avant d'être validées, ils pourront peut être nous dires s'il y a des personnes qui tiennent des propos trop suspects pour être validés.

- Toi et David contactez les webmasters. Megan tu viens avec moi, on va voir la maison d'Eric Benson.


	3. Chapter 3

Slaughter Night.

Don et Megan se dirigeaient vers la maison de la première victime confirmée. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Megan était perdue dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle et ses collègues étaient habitués aux visions d'horreur sur les scènes de crimes, certaines enquêtes marquaient malgré tout, par l'âge des victimes, la façon dont elles avaient été tuées et bien d'autres éléments sordides.

Dans l'affaire qui les occupait actuellement, les meurtres étaient d'une rare violence et les jeunes victimes, nouvellement arrivées en ville étaient des proies faciles. Il y avait dans ces crimes, une certaine lâcheté qui l'a dégoutait. Don qui était jusqu'à présent resté concentré sur sa conduite, lui lança un regard des plus inquiet.

- Megan, tu vas bien? Dit il enfin.

- Oui, je pensais aux victimes, toute cette affaire est assez terrifiante, on n'est plus a l'abri d'un fou, qui s'imagine être dans un film d'horreur.

- Je sais, c'est moche.

Megan se tourna soudain vers Don perplexe.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais Megan, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je veux moi aussi je suis obnubilé par ce dossier.

- Je voulais dire qu'ils étaient tous nouveaux, ici, en ville. Ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie, avec un nouveau travail ou des études. Maintenant, ils sont morts et trois familles sont dévastées par le chagrin.

- La vie est ainsi faite Megan, elle peut s'avérer extrèmement cruelle et injuste et nous ne pouvons rien faire. On peut tenter de contôler notre destin mais jamais à 100%. Nous, le FBI, nous sommes là pour arrêter les criminels. Nous pouvons aussi échouer dans nos enquêtes et laisser les crimes impunis mais pas dans cette affaire. Je te le promets.

Une maison leur apparu soudain, les scellés de la police se trouvaient toujours sur la porte du garage. Le quartier était calme et acceuillant et les maisons, bien que pas très grandes, étaient jolies avec des jardins bien entretenus.

A voir cet endroit, il était assez difficile de croire qu'un meurtre aussi horrible avait pu s'y produire.

- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés déclara Don en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le jeune agent regarda aux alentours.

- Nous sommes aussi les premiers, l'inspecteur qui devait nous rejoindre n'est pas encore là.

- Quand on parle du loup remarqua Megan avec un léger mouvement de tête vers l'avant.

Don se retourna pour voir un homme s'approcher de leur voiture.

- Agent Eppes et Reeves je suppose? Je suis l'agent Wilhouby.

- Bonjour comment allez-vous? Demanda Don.

- Je ne vais pas trop mal, dommage que sois obligé de revenir sur cette atroce scène de crime.

L'homme était plutôt grand et assez beau. Il avait aussi un visage étonnamment jeune.

_Il me fait penser à cet agent du FBI dans X-Files, comment s'appelait t'il déjà? Ah oui Mulder, Fox Mulder _pensa Megan.

Alors que tous trois s'engageaient dans l'allée menant au garage, Wilhouby leur donna les premières constatations de l'affaire.

- La victime Eric Benson a été trouvée dans son garage. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer. Ah oui j'oubliais, la société chargée de nettoyer les scènes de crimes est surchargée et donc, le garage est toujours dans le même état que le soir du meurtre. Croyez-moi, l'odeur du sang est très désagréable.

- Génial, cela promet s'exclama Don.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, des horreurs nous en avons vu beaucoup et les odeurs n'ont pas toujours été fraiches comme la rosée du matin le rassura Megan.

- On a vu pas mal d'idiots aussi s'amusa Don.

- Vous êtes un comique agent Eppes, cela nous fait du bien de rigoler un peu. Notre métier ne nous en donne pas l'occasion, malheureusement.

Wilhouby n'avait pas menti, l'odeur du vieux sang était insupportable et les trois policiers eurent bien des difficultés à rester dans le garage.

- Oh là, cela vous fait l'effet d'un bon gros coup de poing dans le nez remarqua Megan écœurée.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas tous le jours que l'on affronte une telle horreur lança un Don énervé.

La scène transmettait encore toute la violence du meurtre et un léger frisson parcouru son échine dorsale.

Wilhouby quand à lui, les regardait d'un air amusé et ce malgré les circonstances.

- On fini toujours par s'habituer.

Le garage était assez large pour une maison de petite apparance. Dans le fond, se trouvait une étagère pleine d'outils, à côté de la porte, se trouvait également une autre étagère mais cette dernière contenait des conserves et des boîtes de céréales.

Le fameux crochet de boucher, qui en réalité servait de porte manteaux à de vieilles vestes, se trouvait près du mur de droite. Le sang de la victime maculait le sol, les mur et même le plafond. Une vrai boucherie.

- Voilà, c'est ici que le pauvre homme a été tué par ce cinglé.

Wilhouby, Don et Megan ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de cette immonde vision. Tous trois pouvaient sentir la colère monter en eux.

- Eric Benson travaillait dans son garage quand il a été surpris par l'assassin. D'après le voisins, il travaillait très souvent le soir, il retappait sa vieille voiture expliqua Wilhouby.

- Par où le tueur est-il entré questionna Don.

- Par la porte d'entrée tout simplement, elle n'était pas fermée, c'est un quartier calme et les gens ne se sentaient pas en danger.

- Jusqu'à maintenant fit remarquer Megan.

- Eric a été frappé à la tête par derrière, une façon pour l'assassin d'avoir un total contrôle sur sa victime. Il l'a ensuite pendu au crochet et puis ... vous savez.

Les trois policiers restèrent silencieux un moment, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser aux victimes. Il n'y avait qu'une piste très mince, mais ils allaient finir par l'avoir. Don pouvait le jurer.


	4. Chapter 4

Slaughter Night.

Don était seul dans son appartement ce soir là, Charlie lui manquait, mais il allait devoir travailler sans lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver, il l'avait fait mainte et mainte fois avant, mais en ces moments difficiles de l'enquête, il avait besoin de son petit frère.

Autre chose troublait les pensées de Don, depuis quelque temps, il ne cessait de penser à Megan, sa collègue mais aussi son amie. Dans son métier, ils avaient rarement le temps de faire des rencontres et s'ils avaient une vie de famille, elle était souvent insatisfaisante. Cela faisait maintenant quelque temps qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour sa collègue, il n'y avait pas de honte à cela, car on ne contrôle pas les sentiments, mais les relations entre collègues étaient proscrites par le Bureau. Question de principe.

La soirée ne faisait que débuter et elle était déjà d'une monotonie à rendre le plus heureux des hommes complètement malheureux voir même suicidaire.

_Il n'y a rien à la tv, je vais aller voir papa, il est seul lui aussi. On pourra toujours regarder le match ensemble en se partageant quelques bières._

_

* * *

_

**Maison des Eppes:**

- Don, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, je croyais que tu voulais passer la soirée seul? Demanda Alan surpris de voir son fils devant sa porte.

- J'ai changé d'avis papa, tu sais après tout , je n'aime pas rester seul.

- Entre Donnie! On va regarder le match devant une bonne bière.

- J'allais te le proposer, tel père tel fils s'amusa Don.

Alan était content de voir son fils ainé, il se sentait bien seul depuis le départ de Charlie pour l'Europe, même s'il s'agissait d'un petit séjour, la maison était trop grande pour lui.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là Don, sans ton frère cadet, la maison est bien vide. Comment va ton affaire? J'ai lu les dernière nouvelles dans les journaux, quelle horreur.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas parler des dossiers avec un civil papa.

- Je sais Donnie, mais tu peux partager ton ressenti avec ton vieux père. Ton job est loin d'être facile.

- Cette enquète est très difficile pour notre équipe, ces meurtres sont extrêmement violent et le tueur reste introuvable avoua un Don légèrement fatigué. Sans Charlie, j'ai l'impression d'être nu.

- Assez parler de ça maintenant et regardons le match. Il faut pouvoir oublier les horreurs de la journée pas vrai? Sinon on devient complètement fou et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons pas vrai Donnie.

- Je vais chercher les bières et toi allume la tv.

* * *

La soirée se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, après le match le père et le fils regardèrent un film comique en mangeant des chips . Une soirée idéale pour oublier la solitude et/ou la rudesse de la journée.

Cependant, quelque chose ne pouvait se détacher de l'esprit de Don, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Megan. Prendre le risque de vivre une histoire avec sa collègue valait-il la peine? Il savait bien que certains agents avaient déjà eu ou vivaient actuellement une relation avec un ou une collègue, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, cela dit, si ils étaient découverts, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses.

_Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça, en plus tu ne sais même pas si elle éprouve la même chose pour toi. Elle a peut-être quelqu'un dans sa vie. _

Don essaya de ne plus trop penser à sa collègue afin de profiter de son père et du film, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_Vivement que cette enquète se termine car mon cerveau va exploser, j'ai trop de choses à penser et je ne suis Don, pas Charlie. _


	5. Chapter 5

Slaughter Night.

La journée s'annonçait difficile pour Don et son équipe. La nuit précédente, la guerre des gangs avait fait 10 morts dans une fusillade près d'une boîte de nuit, bien que Don et ses agents ne soient pas chargés de régler ce problème, cela faisait toujours quelque chose de savoir que les forces de l'ordre, n'avaient pas les choses en mains.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Don n'était plus conscient du monde qui l'entourait, à savoir l'excitation habituelle de son bureau et l'énervement de certains agents.

- Salut Don bien dormi?

N'ayant pas entendu Megan il sursauta, le dossier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux tomba et toutes les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir dit il en se penchant pour ramasser son dossier.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. J'allume toujours la télé quand j'ai des insomnies et je regarde CNN. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, tu as vu ce reportage sur la fusillade de cette nuit?

Don plongea son regard dans celui de Megan, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, son visage était tiré mais l'amour que lui portait Don secrètement effaçait ce petit défaut causé par le manque de sommeil.

- Oui j'ai lu le journal finit il par dire.

- Pour répondre à ta question, moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Comment se passe la vie sans Charlie?

- Il me manque, pareil pour papa et son absence se fait cruellement sentir sur cette enquête. Qu'avons nous de neuf?

- David et Colby ont rencontré les créateurs du site HorrorFan, et ils ont du nouveau, l'enquête reprend Don, il ne faut pas désespérer tenta de le consoler Megan.

_Elle est vraiment parfaite, travailleuse et tellement belle mais de nouveau je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un! J'ai déjà assez de complications dans ma vie en travaillant au FBI, même si j'aime mon métier._

_**- **_La terre à Don, il est temps de se lever et d'aller écouter ce que David et Colby on à dire plaisanta Megan.

- Oui oui excuse-moi je .. j'arrive.

* * *

L'équipe était de nouveau rassemblée afin de s'informer des évolutions de l'enquête. Ce petit rituel était devenu une habitude pour les agents du FBI.

Don Eppes avait toujours aimé travailler en équipe, pour lui, l'angoisse de son travail semblait moins lourde à porter lorsqu'on s'y attelait à plusieurs. Ils se protégeaient et étaient devenus amis. Non, décidément, il n'aurait pas aimé travailler seul, son équipe lui faisait du bien, il avait aussi l'impression d'avancer plus vite, car ils se partageaient le travail.

Cette enquête était une des plus difficile et ils se remontaient le moral mutuellement.

- Alors qu'avez vous à nous dire demanda Don impatient d'avoir de nouvelles avancées.

- David et moi, avons discuté avec Charle Moss et Liza Kelly les deux créateurs du site HorrorFan. Selon eux, ce n'est pas la première fois que certains utilisateurs faisant partie de leur communauté de fans émettent des messages interpellant.

- Toutes les critiques de films passent d'abord par eux afin d'être approuvées précisa David. Il est aussi impossible de donner son avis sur un film sans s'enregistrer avant.

- Tous les membres de ce site, ont une fiche personnelle avec leur pseudo, une courte présentation de leur personne et un top 5 des films d'horreur qu'ils préfèrent continua Colby.

Don était maintenant intéressé par ce que disaient deux de ses meilleurs agents. Ils tenaient enfin une piste.

- Si je comprends bien demanda Megan, ils savent dire quel utilisateur a émit des avis étranges?

- C'est cela et bien sûr, ils ne sont pas publiés, tout comme les insultes à l'égard des autres utilisateurs.

- Que pouvez vous nous dire sur ces avis? Don était maintenant totalement concentré, il se sentait aussi reprendre du poil de la bête. Ils allaient avoir ce cinglé, il en était certain.

- La plupart ne sont que des insultes envers d'autres membres, mais il y en a une bonne dizaines qui ont attiré notre attention. Elles proviennent de 6 utilisateurs différents. Grâce au site

IP-Adress, les créateurs ont pu localiser ces utilisateurs, ils ont leurs noms aussi.

- Toutes ces sympathiques personnes, ont reçu un gentil courrier de la part de leur site favori, les mettant en garde contre leur comportement. Ils pourraient se voir virés de la communauté en cas de récidive annonça Colby avec un grand sourire. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

- Toi et David vous aller rendre visite aux trois premiers de la liste, Megan et moi, nous allons interroger les autres.

- Bien Don, et faite attention, nous avons lu ces messages et certains font peur leur dit Colby, inquiet.

- D'accord, faite de même. Nous sommes tous des agents bien entrainés mes les cinglés le sont aussi de nos jours plaisanta Don.

* * *

Don conduisait tranquillement le SUV malgré l'excitation, il jeta un coup d'œil à Megan, qui s'était assoupie. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'elle pensait des relations entre collègues, il était tout aussi curieux de connaitre son type d'hommes. Ce genre de comportement ne lui correspondait pas mais il stoppa la voiture d'un coup sec, ce qui réveilla Megan.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe, on est déjà arrivé demanda t'elle.

- Non je viens juste d'éviter de renverser un chien errant, il a surgit sans s'annoncer plaisanta Don.

- Sans s'annoncer? Don c'est un chien, il ne pense pas comme nous.

- Megan? Je peux te poser une question? As tu déjà eu une relation avec un collègue? Tu en penses quoi des relations entre agents?

- Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas évident, notre travail est très difficile et dangereux, mais on ne peux pas contrôler ses sentiments, il serait donc hypocrite de dire que nous ne voulons pas être impliqués dans une relation, lorsque les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour le collègue en question deviennent ingérables. Et toi?

- Je pense la même chose que toi, et puis tant que cela reste discret et que la relation n'a pas d'effets négatifs sur le travail alors pourquoi pas.

- Oui, tu as raison et puis après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois. Il y a des tas d'agents qui sont mariés avec un autre agent, il suffit de demander à être transféré. Cette discussion, est passionnante Don mais je crois que nous sommes arrivé. Qui est notre premier gagnant?

- Il s'agit de Harry Meyer 23 ans, étudiant en droit.

Lorsque Harry Meyer leur ouvrit la porte, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas être le tueur. Le jeune homme manœuvra sa chaise roulante afin de les laisser entrer.

- Que me vaut la visite du FBI s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes là pour les meurtres inspirés des films d'horreur, je suppose que vous avez vu les informations expliqua Don. Nous savons aussi que vous avez eu une lettre d'avertissement pour cause de mauvais comportement sur le site HorrorFan.

- Oui et alors, je n'ai rien avoir dans cette affaire dit il en faisant un geste vers ses jambes atrophiées. Comment pourrais-je.

- Oui mais vous pouvez peut être nous aider, il y a un forum de discussions pour les incontionnels, peut être avez-vous déjà discuté avec un membre un peu aggresif lui demanda gentillement Megan.

- Oui mais ce n'était que de petites querelles sans importance sur la prestation de tel ou tel acteur sans plus. On s'est excusé de s'être emporté pour si peu. Je veux bien vous aider, cette série de meurtres donne une image négative des fans de films d'horreur, mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu d'échanges avec une personne qui tenait des propos violents ou étranges. Cela dit si cela arrive, je vous téléphone agent Eppes.

- Merci à vous le gratifia Don, passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi et attrapez le car j'en ai marre de ces meurtres, mes voisins me regardent d'une drôle de façon depuis la vague de crimes.

- Il ne restera pas longtemps libre le rassura Megan.


	6. Chapter 6

Slaughter Night.

Colby gara le SUV devant une demeure imposante des quartiers chics de Los Angeles. David et lui avaient été étonnés par l'adresse qui leur avait été donnée par les créateurs du site. Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour imaginer la vie menée par ses habitants, galas de charité, voyages prestigieux et bien d'autres.

- J'ai du mal à croire que le gars qui habite ici aime les films d'horreur au point de s'énerver sur les autres membres du site avoua David.

- Oui moi aussi, mais peut être le fait il en costume Armani, qui sait plaisanta comme à son habitude Colby.

Les deux agents quittèrent de la voiture et restèrent un long moment à admirer la demeure.

- David, rappelle moi de gagner au Lotto.

- Oh ça non, car c'est moi qui ne doit pas oublier s'amusa le jeune agent fédéral.

Après avoir monté des escaliers qui semblaient d'une longueur interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une double porte en chêne remarquablement sculptée.

- N'endommage pas la porte en sonnant, on ne sait jamais avec ces gens là grimaça Colby.

- Je suis l'agent le plus délicat au monde.

Nos deux agents n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, car le jeune homme qui vint ouvrir la porte, était loin de correspondre aux clichés préétablis de la jeunesse dorée de Los Angeles. Il était gothique avec un acné persistant.

- Ouaip?

- Bonjour, vous êtes Niel Jones?

- Ouaip, c'est pour quoi les gars dit il en les regardant de haut en bas.

- Je l'agent spécial Colby Granger et voici l'agent David Sinclair, nous enquêtons sur la série de meurtres inspirés de film d'horreur.

- Le FBI? Cool entrez les mecs, vous voulez voir ma collection de films?

Colby lança un regard en coin à David, il ne fallait pas être un grand connaisseur pour savoir que cela voulait dire "Cela va être une partie de plaisir, encore un drôle de gars"

- Non merci monsieur Jones ricanna Colby, nous voulons juste vous poser des questions.

- Nous savons que vous avez reçu une lettre concernant votre attitude sur le site HorrorFan lui annonça gravement David.

Le jeune homme devint soudain blême à faire peur, si bien qu'il aurait pu décrocher un rôle du cadavre dans la série CSI.

- Je.. Attendez les mecs, je n'ai rien fait moi, je suis juste un peu trop fan de films. Je ne suis pas un tueur.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous énervé sur le site? Selon les créateurs vous avez envoyé un avis un peu bizarre pour le film Détour Mortel. Il n'a jamais été publié.

- J'étais dans mon trip, il est cool ce film, vous l'avez vu? Je regrette d'avoir agit ainsi et pour les agressions aussi, je m'excuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne dit pas pour sauver sa peau lui dit froidement Colby.

- Non je vous jure, par contre il y a ce type dont le pseudo est Goryman, lui il est flippant.

Les deux agents commencèrent à être intéressés par la remarque du jeune homme, et à y regarder de plus près, il était de plus en plus évident, qu'il n'était pas le tueur. Il fallait une grande organisation et un sang froid incroyable pour commettre ces meurtres et ce Jones était loin de posséder ces qualités.

- Continuez.

- Il dit qu'il est un assassin, un tueur en série comme il dit, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de cinglés sur le site qui racontent des bêtises du même genre, mais lui, il m'a fait peur.

- Connaissez-vous ses films préférés?

- Ouaip, Détour Mortel, Massacre à la tronçonneuse et Souviens-toi l'été dernier qui selon moi est nul. Il aime aussi, La colline à des yeux, ouh là gore celui là.

- Qu'a t'il dit d'autre demanda Colby un peu exaspéré par l'attitude du jeune adolescent.

- Il a dit que tout le monde verrait au grand jour que les films d'horreur ne sont pas stupides et que tout le monde se passionnerait pour ces films après qu'il ai accompli sa tâche, enfin un truc comme ça. Un vrai malade.

- Bien merci.

C'est ainsi que David et Colby terminèrent la conversation. Une fois de retour dans la voiture, Colby fit remarquer que ce Goryman était sur la liste sous le nom de Mike Esteban, mais que c'était Don et Megan qui étaient chargés de lui payer une petite visite.

- Préviens les, qu'ils fassent attention et dit leur que nous arrivons.

- Ok.

David dégaina son portable avec la rapidité de l'éclair afin de prévenir son patron.

* * *

Don et Megan se tenaient devant Mike Esteban, un grand type aussi baraqué qu'un lutteur. Ils furent soudain interrompus par le téléphone portable de Don.

- Eppes dit il.

Don s'éloigna un peu de Megan et d'Esteban pour plus de tranquillité.

- Don, c'est David vous êtes où en ce moment?

- Nous interrogeons la dernière personne de notre liste, pourquoi?

- Jones, notre dernier suspect nous a avoué avoir parlé à Esteban connu sous le pseudo de Goryman, selon lui, il aurait tenu des propos étranges sur des meurtres, faite attention.

- Ok je

Don n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un hurlement de douleur le fit se retourner immédiatement. Esteban, qui devait avoir un sixième sens, avait senti la tension de Don et avait pris Megan en otage.

Pour mieux la contrôler, il lui avait donné un coup de couteau dans l'épaule, souffrant le martyre et incapable de riposter, Megan était maintenant retenue par le tueur contre sa volonté. Elle s'en voulait de s'être trop approchée de cet homme, qui malgré sa taille imposante, semblait inoffensif.

Don était horrifié par la vision qu'il avait devant lui, Megan, la femme qu'il aimait secrètement était retenue par une espèce de mastodonte, qui avait déjà assassiné de façon violente plusieurs personnes. En tant qu'agent entrainé et chef d'équipe, il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur Esteban qui commençait déjà à divaguer sur les motifs de ses crimes.

De leur côté, David et Colby avaient eux aussi entendu le hurlement et ils se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Esteban.

- Vous savez les films d'horreur, ils ne sont pas stupides comme beaucoup de gens le pensent, CELA PEUT SE PASSER hurlait-il maintenant, couvert de sueur.

Esteban clignait des yeux et ses propos devenaient de plus en plus insensés.

- Je l'ai réalisé, ils vont voir que c'est possible, oui ils savent.

- Ferme là et libère la, n'aggrave pas ton cas Esteban.

- Non, elle doit mourir pour la cause, pour montrer au monde que les films d'horreur ne sont pas idiots et qu'ils racontent la vrai vie.

Don essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir une vue claire sur un point du corps du tueur afin de le blesser, mais Esteban était tellement agité, qu'il était impossible de tiré sans risquer de blesser sa collègue.

Le fou, lui, était tout à fait capable de blesser Megan une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il fit en lui assénant un second coup de couteau dans le ventre.

- Je sais où plonger mon couteau sans toucher un organe vital ricana t'il.

Don malgré son entrainement, perdait son sang froid, il tenta donc de gagner un peu de confiance en pensant que Colby et David allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Esteban devenait de plus en plus fou, si bien que ses yeux lui sortaient pratiquement des orbites.

- Je sais qui vous êtes agent Eppes, je sais où vous vivez, même que votre papa a parlé de Charlie et de son colloque en Europe;

L'évocation de son père fit sursauté Don. Cet assassin était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. Sa folie pouvait être apparue après s'être aperçu qu'il était piégé, mais avant? Tous les meurtres avaient été pensés et calculés si minutieusement, qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir été commis que par un être sain d'esprit. Il savait aussi que certains tueurs en série peuvent se transformer en tueurs désorganisés s'ils savent qu'ils vont être pris. Il devait contrôler la situation qui devenait de plus en plus tendue de minutes en minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père?

- Ouvrez la porte à côté de vous Eppes et vous verrez dit Esteban avec un sourire mauvais.

La main de Don tremblait si fort, qu'il se sentait incapable de faire un geste. Il parvint cependant à ouvrir la porte et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa. Alan était couché sur le sol, les mains et les pieds liés, sa tête reposait sur le sol et une marre de sang s'étalait tout autour de cette dernière. Seul le faible soulèvement de sa poitrine, indiquait à Don qu'il était toujours en vie, faible mais en vie!


	7. Chapter 7

Slaughter Night.

Colby et David filaient à toute allure en direction de la maison du suspect. Toute personne se trouvant avec eux, aurait pu témoigner de l'air grave qui se lisait sur leur visage. Leurs collèges mais aussi leurs amis étaient aux prises avec un dangereux psychopathe.

Malgré leur habitude a gérer des situations similaires, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils se retrouvaient directement confrontés au danger. Il fallait pourtant garder son calme, car ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un accident, ce qui aurait été tragique, à la fois pour eux, mais aussi pour leurs amis qui attendaient leur renfort.

Colby gara discrètement la voiture près de la maison où se tenait la prise d'otage, après avoir vérifié leur arme et enfilé leur gilet par balles, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'arrière de la maison. Par chance, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef et les deux agents purent s'introduire sans faire le moindre bruit. Colby et David pouvaient entendre les divagations du criminel ainsi que Don qui essayait de le raisonner en vain.

_- _Esteban, lâchez votre arme, vous avez encore une chance de réduire votre peine.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi agent Eppes, je sais que si je sort vivant d'ici je serais condamner à mort ricana Esteban de façon sinistre.

- Non pas si vous êtes déclaré irresponsable de vos actes intervint soudainement Allan. Je vous en supplie, laissez nous partir, vous avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Toi le vieux, tu n'as pas droit au chapitre, sois déjà heureux d'être toujours en vie.

La haine envahissait le corps de Don encore un peu plus, le fait de voir son père blessé étendu sur le sol lui avait fait un gros pincement au cœur, mais le voir se faire insulté de cette façon en était trop.

- Je le répète Esteban, pose ton arme à terre et nous pourrons négocier.

Au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de Don, le criminel resserra son étreinte autour de Megan qui était blanche comme un linge.

La jeune agent n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, elle saignait et sa tête était un terrain de basket. La migraine lui étreignait les tempes et sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. Elle se sentait partir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part prier pour que cette situation se dénoue le plus vite possible.

* * *

David et Colby étaient toujours à l'affut dans le couloir, ils écoutaient et observaient toute la scène depuis la petite embrasure dans la porte.

- Don ne maitrise pas la situation murmura David. Il y a trop de facteurs qui ne lui permettent pas d'être maitre de lui même. Son père est blessé et Megan n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux. Il faut agir Colby, sinon cela va mal se terminer.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux plus supporter cette tension. Regarde Esteban, ce type est complètement perdu, il est peut être le plus fort dans cette prise d'otage, mais il n'est plus sain d'esprit et tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'un tueur en série organisé comme Esteban peut se transformer en tueur désorganisé lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a perdu tout contrôle. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas sortir libre de cette situation.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? Nous ne sommes pas en position de force, il retient Megan.

- Il y a moyen d'atteindre sa tête facilement, Megan est faible et elle légèrement recroquevillée sur elle même remarqua Colby. Elle ne risque pas d'être blessée

- Tu es certains que tu peux gérer ce coup là? Demanda David inquiet?

- Tu m'as déjà vu rater un coup tenta de plaisanter Colby. Je tire plus vite que mon ombre.

C'est ainsi que Colby se positionna de façon à avoir l'entièreté de la tête d'Esteban dans sa ligne de mire. Le coup qui parti fut bref et le criminel mortellement touché en plein front, s'effondra avec Megan.

Don se précipita à son secours, David et Colby eux, s'occupèrent d' Allan. Ils étaient tous deux terriblement faibles et ils avaient perdu du sang. Les ambulances ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ce qu'une fois après les avoir vues disparaitre au loin que les trois collègues se sentirent enfin hors de danger.

Don se tourna vers ses deux agents pour les remercier.

- Vous avez été tous deux exemplaires dans cette affaire, je ne maitrisait plus rien, sans vous cela virait au carnage.

- Nous sommes une équipe Don répliqua Colby émut. Nous n'étions pas à l'aise non plus pour tout dire.

- Allez venez je vous invite à manger intervint subitement David. Ils nous faut reprendre des forces après toutes ces émotions.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette terrible prise d'otage. Cette expérience n'avait pas été que négative pour Don, cela lui avait donné du courage pour parler de ses sentiments à Megan. La vie était bien trop pleine d'imprévus que pour rester terré dans sa peur de réveler ses pensées secrètes.

Megan éprouvait elle aussi des sentiments envers son patron et ami, ils avaient rigolé tous les deux de leur timidité et s'étaient ensuite embrassés tendrement. Ils passaient maintenant une superbe soirée dans un restaurant, cela dit, ils se devaient de rester discret, les relations entre collègues, ne sont pas toujours bien vues.

- Tu sais Megan, je voulais m'excuser pour cette journée, je n'ai pas fait mon devoir d'agent. J'étais paralysé, sans David et Colby, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir te dire combien je t'aime. *

- Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, moi même si j'avais été plus attentive, peut être que je n'aurais jamais été retenue par cet homme.

- Nous sommes tous deux de grands idiots si je comprends bien rigola Don.

- Affirmatif agent Eppes lui rétorqua Megan amusée.

Leur discussion se scella par un baisé et tout fut oublié.

FIN

* C'est un peu niai je sais :) mais bon je me sens romantique.


End file.
